Pyroness (Earth-Prime)
Origin After Linda Dale's late boyfriend, Pyro, was injured battling the Octopus, he instructed her to use a secret formula that would give her the secret powers of the flame people, transforming her into Pyroness. One September 6th, 1945 Octopus came back even though he was presumed dead after the explosion. His mirror powered death ray was charged with water and so he used it on The Pyro and Pyro died, Pyroness got so angry that her flames became so hot that it made the water evaporate around her and she killed Octopus, she then cooled down and had a sudden urge to go to Hawaii so she went to Hawaii and she jumped into Kilauea. In the year 2031 she woke up from being inside of Kilauea, she flew out with her fire powers and she looked around and saw that people were looking at her, she got scared and she flew over to Sol, Republic State, it took two hours to get there. When she reached to her designation the government wanted her but Noctus came and took her. They were on the Sokudo Saikuru and they made it to the Crevice. Beetle, Samson and Doubledare were already at the Crevice and Noctus was explaining how they are in the future and they needed to blend in to the new world. Noctus, made Doubledare and Pyroness new suits, Samson didn't want one and Beetle already got one. Two weeks weeks later Linda and Bart (Doubledare) became a couple and on there one year anniversary Bart proposed to Linda, that day was December 25th, 2032. Power & Abilities Powers * Fire Manipulation: Linda can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. * Fire Negation: Linda can negate fire and any fire-using attacks, ignoring their effects. * Fire Immunity: Linda is immune to fire/heat, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * Fire Attacks: Linda can release/use fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Pyrokinetic Flight: Linda can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of fire. She can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel themselves without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. * Pyrokinetic Surfing: Linda controls the fire in a way that increases her ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities they otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally needed equipment. Abilities * Enhanced Jump by making the fire 'fling' the user in the wanted direction. * Enhanced Speed by riding a wave of fire. Paraphernalia Equipment First Suit: This is her suit from when she became Pyroness to when she got her armor from Noctus. Pyrofinesse: Linda has a suit from Noctus, Noctus constructed her a suit made out of thin kevlar and Sharice with fire repellent on it. Fighting Style Karate Transportation * Flight: She can acheive flight with her pyrokinetic powers Trivia * This is a re-imagining of Fox's Flame Girl (Linda Dale), don't get it confused with DC's which is different from ours. * The Fox Flame and Flame Girl is in the public domain. * If you want to make your own version of The Flame or Flame Girl click here for the public domain information (http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Flame_(Fox))